vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Ones
Summary The Deep Ones are a sapient, humanoid form of aquatic life who possess amphibious and fish-like features. Deep Ones do not age and cannot die of natural causes, living forever unless killed. The beings also seem to continue growing throughout their lives, some of the largest reaching heights of over 30 stories. While they normally reside beneath the waves in sunken caverns and temples, they can survive on land for quite a long time and will often do so to fulfill various purposes. In the story The Shadow Over Innsmouth, the Deep Ones strike a deal with the people of a fishing town which is beginning to dry up. The creatures offered to keep the fish plentiful and give the townspeople vast quantities of gold, but in return, the people of Innsmouth had to do two very important things. The first of these conditions involved frequent human sacrifices to honor the Deep Ones' patriarch and matriarch, Father Dagon and Mother Hydra. The second of these conditions was that the people of Innsmouth would breed with the Deep Ones, creating Deep One hybrids which would allow their race to expand. With both these conditions agreed to, the town of Innsmouth became an eerie hive of the unknown tucked away in the thickness of the foggy ocean. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, grows higher with age | 10-A Name: 'The Deep Ones, Blasphemous Fish-Frogs, the Fish-Men '''Origin: 'Cthulhu Mythos '''Classification: '''Unknown species of intelligent marine life, Possibly the offspring of Dagon and Hydra | Half human Deep Ones who have acquired the "Innsmouth Look", gaining amphibious features '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability, Able to survive without access to water for long periods of time, Superhuman swimming capabilities, Some sort of control over fish, Immortality (Type 1) | Increased strength, Enhanced durability, Able to survive both on land or in the sea, Superhuman swimming capabilities, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Street level (Even an average Deep One can overpower a physically fit human while on land), Increases with age | Athlete level (While they can easily overpower the vast majority of people, Hybrids can be clumsy or unfit for combat if they have yet to grow accustomed to their mutations) Speed: Normal Human while on land, Superhuman while in the water | Varies Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Increases as they age | Varies Striking Strength: Street Class, Increases as they age | Athlete Class Durability: At least Building level '(Even weaker Deep Ones are perfectly capable of surviving at the bottom of the ocean), Increases with age | '''Varies '(More experienced Hybrids may be far more resilient, whereas weaker ones may only possess the durability of an average human) '''Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: None, though they are perfectly capable of utilizing man-made weapons such as knives and even firearms | Varies for each individual Weaknesses: 'They appear to grow weaker if out of water for an incredibly lengthy period of time, but it is unknown if this will actually kill them | Less experienced individuals may have awkward movements and less control over their bodies '''Notable Individuals: ' *'''Father Dagon and Mother Hydra: The supposed rulers of the entire Deep One race. They have lived for thousands of years and grown to enormous sizes. Whether they are actually Great Old Ones or simply abnormally powerful examples of their species remains unknown. *'The Marsh Family:' The family of Obed Marsh, the man who made the original pact with the Deep Ones. His family controlled Innsmouth, and many members mated with Deep Ones, producing Hybrid offspring. Key: Deep Ones | Deep One Hybrids Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Races Category:Animals Category:Sea Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Monsters Category:Horror Characters